Don't Be Jealous
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Chikusa gets jealous when Ken is worried about Chrome... How can he make it up to him? Smut.


There really aren't enough stories about these two! 3

Ken was a nuisance. He acted like a complete animal. Chikusa knew he couldn't help it after what they did to him, but the guy was a real pain sometimes.

Yet Chikusa had a big crush on his friend.

Chikusa was sleeping soundly on an old mattress at the hideout. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was better than the floor. He wore just boxers and a white t-shirt and a thin torn blanket covered him. His glasses and hat were resting beside the mattress with his other clothes. He woke suddenly when there was movement on his bed. He squinted into the darkness and found Ken leaning over him.

"What are you doing?" Chikusa hissed shoving Ken back and sitting up.

"It's cold," Ken whined. "Let me sleep with you."

"You wouldn't be cold if you put clothes on!" Chikusa snapped, seeing that Ken only wore boxers. He could feel his cheeks tingle pink and he was glad it was too dark for Ken to see it.

"You know I don't like to sleep in clothes," Ken said. "At least I put my boxers on for you."

"Hmph," Chikusa huffed. He lay back down and sighed. The mattress shook slightly as Ken wiggled as though he had a tail to wag.

"Please Kaki-Pi."

His stomach did a flip. _Damn it._ That nickname got him every time and Ken knew it.

"Fine," he muttered.

Ken chuckled and squirmed under the blanket close to Chikusa. He licked the barcode on his cheek. Chikusa let out a tiny gasp and mentally kicked himself for it.

"You know I hate when you do that," he lied. Ken didn't say anything and just curled into a ball. He sighed contently and fell asleep immediately.

"Baka," he muttered and scooted away from Ken. He did not want Ken to know what a bad crush he had on him. He rolled over to face away from him. It was too tempting to touch his him.

Chikusa woke and was dressed before Ken could even stir. Tonight was the last battle over the rings. The two of them escorted Chrome to Namimori Middle School for the battle.

…

Chikusa walked back to Kokuyo Land with Ken when everything was over. He had his hands shoved in his pockets as usual while Ken blabbed on about the battle. Chikusa wasn't listening to him at all. He was too caught up in his own thoughts.

_Ken totally has a crush on Chrome! How did I not see it before? I'm an idiot for liking him- he's obviously into girls… fuck. What am I going to do? I feel sick. Why did she ever have to come around? What was Mukuro thinking? Stupid Chrome… I have to get over Ken. Getting away from him would help… but Mukuro would be pissed if I went anywhere. Shit. _

"Chikusa! Are you listening?" Ken cried.

"Huh?" he said, breaking from his thoughts.

Ken stopped and poked Chikusa in the chest.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't said a word since we left."

Chikusa looked up at him, hoping he could mask his sadness well. Ken was watching him and his eyebrows were crunched in confusion.

"I'm fine. Let's go," he said shortly. The sooner they got back the better. He walked faster now and Ken jogged to keep up.

"What's the rush, Kaki-Pi?"

Chikusa cringed as his stomach did a flip. He really needed to stop reacting that way… It was just a nickname. Chikusa went straight upstairs to his room when they got back. He went over to the window and sat back against the wall with one leg out straight and the other bent up. The windowsill was built so that he could fit comfortably.

"Kaki-Pi! What are you doing?" Ken asked as he walked into the room.

Another flip…

Chikusa chose to ignore him, hoping that he would go away. Ken only ventured closer.

"Talk to me," Ken said when he stood before him. "Something's wrong, so tell me."

"You're very nosey," Chikusa muttered refusing to look at him.

"Eh?" Ken said crossing his arms. "I can be nosey all I want. Now tell me, baka."

Chikusa closed his eyes and balled up his now trembling fists. If he looked at him it would give him away…

"I… can't…" He said weakly.

Ken's eyes widened in surprise. Chikusa's voice sounded so sad. He climbed up on the sill and pushed himself between Chikusa's legs and rested his hands on the sill on either side of him and moved his face rather close to his. Chikusa leaned back against the wall surprised, his eyes wide and his cheeks turning lightly pink.

"Wwhat are you ddoing, Ken?" He stuttered.

Ken noticed how nervous he looked. Well, he was perched between his legs.

"Kaki-Pi…" He said softly. Another flip. "We've been together forever. You can tell me anything. Seriously, come on."

"No. Go away."

Ken growled in frustration.

"Just go back to Chrome, Ken. You obviously want her," Chikusa said coldly.

Ken sat back slightly and blushed.

"I don't want her!" Ken cried. "I only want her safe for Mukuro! You know that!"

Chikusa said nothing.

"Wait a minute…" Ken said slowly and then smirked. "You're jealous!"

"What? I am not!" Chikusa cried his cheeks getting red.

Ken licked his lips thoughtfully. He would have to tease Chikusa about this later, but for now he wanted to try something he had always been curious about doing. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Chikusa's. Chikusa breathed in sharply and froze. Ken pulled back and watched him.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly.

Ken looked down expecting Chikusa to strike out at his head. "Sorry. I've always wanted to kiss you… Your lips are very soft."

Chikusa blushed more and his heart rate sped up. _Ken just kissed me! Does that mean he likes me and not Chrome?_

Ken looked up at him. Chikusa hadn't moved to hit him, so he grew more confident. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his again and this time Chikusa kissed back. Ken deepened the kiss after a moment and he could hear Chikusa sigh contently. He licked his bottom lip and Chikusa gasped, allowing Ken to cautiously move his tongue into the others mouth. He pressed his tongue against Chikusa's who moaned accidentally. He tried to pull back in embarrassment, but Ken cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss again. They pulled apart after a while in need for air and Ken ventured down to Chikusa's neck.

"No, no. Not there-," Chikusa panted. His neck was unbelievably sensitive and he didn't want to embarrass himself by making any more involuntary noises. Ken smirked and kissed his neck anyway making him shutter. Ken gave his neck an experimental lick making Chikusa moan louder than before. He started sucking on a patch of skin.

"Ah! KKen!" He cried fisting the front of Ken's shirt tightly.

Ken continued his ministrations reducing Chikusa into a moaning panting mess. Ken pressed his hand against Chikusa's erection making him cry out. He started unbuttoning Chikusa's shirt and trailed kisses down his collarbone while his other hand massaged Chikusa's hard cock. Chikusa thrust up against his hand desperately. Ken pulled back after a moment.

"Come on," he said and licked his barcode. "Bed. I want more room to play with you, Kaki-Pi."

Chikusa's cheeks burned and his stomach did a big flip-flop. Ken took his hand and led him to the bed. He pushed him back and pounced on top of him. They kissed wildly with Chikusa's hands in his hair. Teeth scraped teeth roughly, but neither cared. Ken finished unbuttoning Chikusa's shirt and tossed it aside along with his hat. He ran his hands over his small chest and down to his flat stomach. Chikusa shuttered and squirmed.

"Mmm… Do you like when I touch you?"

Chikusa nodded quickly and gasped when Ken ran his finger over his nipple. He leaned down and took one of the pink buds in his mouth. Chikusa gasped louder and arched his back. He licked, nibbled, and sucked on each one in turn as Chikusa panted and made cute little mewling noises.

"You're so sensitive," Ken said rubbing his hands on Chikusa's thighs.

"Ah!" he cried and pulled at Ken's shirt. He helped him unbutton it and tossed it beside the other shirt on the floor. Chikusa ran shaky hands over his chest and Ken started kissing him again. He undid Chikusa's pants and touched lightly over his hard member through his boxers, capturing Chikusa's needy moans in his mouth. He pulled Chikusa's pants and boxers down and added them to the growing pile. Chikusa tried to cover himself in embarrassment, but Ken pulled his hands away gently and licked his lips.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Kaki-Pi," he said kissing him sweetly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me." They kissed again more deeply and let the kiss heat up. Ken was running his hands all over Chikusa, making his body quake under him. He trailed hot kisses down his chest and stomach, pausing to let a hot breath shower over Chikusa's throbbing member. Chikusa's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to stay still. Ken licked his tip experimentally.

"Ah!" Chikusa cried.

Ken liked this reaction so he licked the tip several more times tasting pre cum.

"Nngg. Ken, please," he begged.

Ken's own rock hard dick twitched excitedly at Chikusa's wanton voice.

"Yes Kaki-Pi," he said and engulfed as much of him as he could. Chikusa threw his head back and cried out. Ken had to hold his thrusting hips down as he sucked.

"Ah-ah. Ken I'm going to-to cum…"

Ken sucked harder now and worked his tongue quickly and Chikusa was soon cumming hard into his eager mouth and crying out his name. Ken swallowed his juices and licked his lips.

"That was fast," he said crawling back over him. Chikusa blushed darkly and looked away. Ken turned his head and kissed him, letting him taste himself. Chikusa cringed at his own taste. Ken pressed his fingers lightly on Chikusa's lips. "Suck," he said. He took his fingers into his mouth and sucked eagerly. Ken watched him with lusty eyes and pulled his fingers out after they were sufficiently coated. He brought his fingers down and swirled one around Chikusa's tight little hole. Chikusa was blushing even more now. Ken pressed one finger inside and Chikusa squirmed at the intrusion. He leaned down and kissed him as he slid his finger in and out slowly. He added a second finger and Chikusa hissed in pain. "Relax," he said softly.

"It feels so weird," Chikusa panted. His blush was creeping down his neck now.

Ken continued stretching him and adding a third finger.

"Fuck! It hurts," Chikusa sighed, squirming more.

Ken prodded around inside him, searching…

"Ahh!" Chikusa cried.

"Found it," Ken said, satisfied. He pressed against the bundle of nerves again and Chikusa moaned loudly.

"Ken! More... please," He begged.

Ken pressed his fingers in and out faster and hit his sweet spot again and again. He leaned forward and kissed him, smothering his moans.

"You're hard again, eh, Kaki-Pi?" Ken smirked feeling his hardness on his stomach. Chikusa could only moan in reply. Ken pulled his fingers out and Chikusa whimpered at the loss.

"Kennn!" He whined.

"Hush, Kaki-Pi. I have something you'll like more," he said. "But I need to get it wet first…"

Chikusa blinked at him for a second and then sat up.

"Oh," He said breathlessly. "I can do that." He leaned down and took Ken's member into his mouth. Ken groaned and put his hands in Chikusa's soft hair.

"Oh, god," he said. Chikusa's mouth was so hot and wet. His words seemed to encourage him, because he was now sucking harder. "Haa. Kaki-Pi, wait." He pulled away from Chikusa's mouth and looked down at him. Chikusa was looking up at him with lusty eyes. He growled and pounced on him, kissing him hard. When they pulled apart for air, Ken spread Chikusa's legs and pressed his throbbing member against his twitching hole.

"Relax," Ken said and kissed him softly this time. "It's going to hurt."

Chikusa nodded, bracing against Ken's arms. "Just do it."

Ken pressed inside slowly and Chikusa hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Kaki-Pi," he said as he pressed further in.

Chikusa felt like he was being ripped, but he tried to stay still. He'd wanted to be with Ken for so long now and it was finally happening. He let out a strangled cry and tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ken said, kissing and licking at his tears. He pressed in further. "There. I'm all the way in."

Chikusa was panting harshly and his nails were digging into Ken's skin.

"Start moving," he said quietly after a while.

Ken pulled almost all the way out and pressed back in slowly. He repeated this move again and again, getting a little faster. If he could only find that spot again…

Chikusa cried out and shivered. "Again," he panted. "Harder."

Ken shoved in harder and Chikusa moaned loudly.

"More, Ken. More," He begged.

Ken was only happy to oblige. Soon he was fucking Chikusa as hard and fast as he could, pounding into the others prostate. He couldn't help but groan himself at the wonderful sensations coursing through him. He pumped Chikusa's length in time with his thrusts.

"Oh- nngg. I'm gonna cum…" Chikusa managed to say.

"It's ok. Me too," Ken said.

Chikusa's body shuttered and he threw his head back, screaming Ken's name. His asshole clamping down on him was enough to make Ken cum as well and he collapsed on top of him. He pulled out and rolled off after a moment. His dick was covered in semen and blood and it was leaking out of Chikusa. He felt guilty for making him bleed. To his surprise, Chikusa nuzzled into the side of his neck.

"Come on, Kaki-Pi," he said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Chikusa was too weak to even stand and his knees were shaking.

"Here," Ken said and picked him up and headed to the shower.

Chikusa grunted. "I'm not a girl," he said, his cheeks pink.

Ken laughed. "I know. Humor me."

He got them into the shower and cleaned them both off. After that, he dried them and slipped them both into new boxers. He carried Chikusa back to bed and his new little uke fell asleep immediately. He got in bed too and covered them in a blanket. He pulled Chikusa's back into his chest and licked his barcode lightly.

"Goodnight, Kaki-Pi."


End file.
